


Baby Steps

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Family Life [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, fluffs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: Madi and Charles' daughter stands for the first time.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title. I hope you enjoy the fluff.

Charles felt a tug on his belt-strapped boots. He looked down into the deep brown eyes of his daughter. Adaeze grinned up at him. She was unsteady on her feet and Charles could only watch as his baby girl extended an unsteady hand up to him. 

“She’s standing.” Charles hoped his choked up voice would be ignored. 

Jack’s eyes gleamed but for he kept his mouth shut for a change. Adaeze made a gabbled noise. 

“I think she wants to be picked up.” James said from over the book he’d been reading to her. 

Charles took James’ suggestion and scooped her up. She gurgled happily and rested her head against his shoulder. Charles looked over her little puff of hair to see James’ eyes glistening and that smile Charles hadn’t seen before Thomas had returned. Now it was a familiar expression on their general’s face. 

“Have you missed me?” Charles asked Adaeze. In reply she grabbed one of the braids in his hair. “Was I gone for too long? A whole afternoon? Was that too long?” He pressed a kiss to her hairline and rocked his body side to side just as his mother-in-law had taught him.

“Are the supplies in?” James asked. He set the book aside and picked up Adaeze’s blanket. 

“All offloaded and stored. We’re good for a few months before we need to take any more prizes,” Charles said. 

“Nice work, by the way.” Jack said to James who nodded. He gave them an unaffected look but Charles was learning that James soaked up praise. 

“How’s she been?” Charles asked as Adaeze put her fist in her mouth along with the braid she was still clasping. 

“Refused to have her nap, so I imagine she’ll fall asleep right there on your shoulder.” James tucked the blanket around her. 

Adaeze blinked at them with her beautiful eyes appearing to get heavier as they spoke. 

“Were you waiting for me to get home?” Charles asked. 

“Madi’s been in council all afternoon. She was hoping to beat you back but-ah there she is.” James beamed at her as she came in. 

Madi’s taxed frown smoothed as she took in the sight of her husband and daughter. Charles angled himself towards her and Madi gave them both kisses. Charles beamed and leaned in for another. Adaeze made a sleepy snuffle noise. 

“Hasn’t she had her nap?” Madi asked.  
“I tried. She was much more interested in helping me turn the pages.” James gestured to the book he’d been reading to her. 

“She won’t have understood a word of it,” Charles pointed out. 

James gave Charles a look. “Isn’t there something else you need to tell Madi?” 

“What-Oh! Adaeze stood up!” 

“She did?” Madi’s eyes went wide. 

“She pulled herself up on my boots. It won’t be long before she’s walking, and then she’ll be able to run away when James tries to read to her.” Charles shot James a smirk. 

James huffed and muttered, “She likes it when I read to her.” 

“Of course she does.” Madi poked Charles between the ribs where he was ticklish. “You’ve a lovely reading voice.” 

James gave her a smile. Thomas’ voice came from outside and James excused himself. As he got to the door he reached back and grabbed Jack’s arm, dragging him out with him. 

“How did council go?” Charles asked. 

“Mother has approved the next course of action. You’ve a week to prepare before we make our next plantation raid. I assume you and James have worked out the finer details?” Madi asked. 

“Yep. We sail in, he distracts the navy and deals them his usual devastating losses. I go in, break the plantations open. We meet back at the ship which is hopefully in the same condition I left it.” Charles went to shrug before realising the movement would disrupt the finally sleeping Adaeze. 

“Now we’ve eased out the last few bumps and traitors the ships shouldn’t face anymore problems. Of course, we still have one problem,” Madi said. 

“What?” Charles frowned. 

“While James is away, we’re going to need a new babysitter.” 

“No. Not Thomas. He keeps trying to get her first word to be Revolution! I didn’t even know that word existed until I was an adult.”

Madi laughed. “We’ll talk about it.” She put her hand on Charles’ back and led the way to the bed where they could curl up and talk with Adaeze between them.


End file.
